User talk:EnsignClorox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Gulliver's Fugitives page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 8of5 (Talk) 18:26, 9 June 2010 Welcoming tips Hello, welcome to the site, a few tips to help you correctly format your articles and additions: *Every piece of information on Memory Beta needs to be cited with a license Star Trek source. Citations should be placed at the end of the article or section they refer to. A comprehensive guide to citation formatting can be found here, but as an example, your recent Alfred C. Bowles article should have this at the end: ( ), which generates the following citation: ( ). *The way the wiki is arranged is by generating links between articles, so users can find there way between different pieces of information. Links are generated by using pairs of square brackets, we also have templates for certain types of information which automatically format the text in a certain way, so for instance, the following passage of text: "Alfred C. Bowles was captain of the USS Huxley during a mission to the Planet Rampart" should include the following code: "Alfred C. Bowles was captain of the during a mission to the planet Rampart", so it looks like this "Alfred C. Bowles was captain of the during a mission to the planet Rampart". *As explained in our style guide, in-universe articles should be written from a future point of view, as if everything that happens is historical to the reader. So rather than "Moments before the Enterprise is about to engage the warp drive and leave rampartian space, a signal is recieved from the rampartian surface" you want: "Moments before the was about to engage the warp drive and leave rampartian space, a signal was recieved from the rampartian surface" *All articles should start with a brief introduction giving an overview of the subject, with the article subject emboldened at the first reference. *In relation to your particular article, you don’t really need so many headings. The article is relatively short, so it may not need any subsections at all. They should only be used to organise information on long pages, or pages where the content falls into several distinct areas, that article appears mostly to be a single history section. Hope that helps, you'll learn all sorts of tricks as you do more editing. Try having a look at our featured articles to see how articles formatted correctly look to get a few pointers :) --8of5 19:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC)